Forever Yours
by suumongerboogle
Summary: After two years of dating, Sasuke gets fed up with Naruto’s constant fear of him leaving. Its about time Sasuke show Naruto that he is sincere about his feelings. SasuNaru


**AYEEAYEE!**

**This story is kinda suckish, cuz my friend called me in the middle, snapping me out of my writing trance, and making it terribly hard for me to figure out where I ended, then I forgot what I was going to write next….**

**I wasn't in a very lemonish mood, so it prolly sucks too.**

**MYY BROTHER ATE MY DAMN VEGGIE BURGER!**

**Title: Forever Yours**

**Summary: After two years of dating, Sasuke gets fed up with Naruto's constant fear of him leaving. Its about time Sasuke show Naruto that he is sincere about his feelings.**

**Rated: M, cuz it's a cool letter;)**

**Anyways.**

**Sasuke wants to hit me, cuz I'm always writing him OOC.**

**Oh well,**

**I like a cute little Naruto, but hey, a girlish Naruto is kinda my thing.**

**Whateverr floats your boat.**

**If you want to know what I picture Naruto as, read the Happy Valentines, My dobe.**

**It tells you bout it;)**

**It didn't seem to fit in this.**

**Anywho, on we go.**

Forever Yours

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a long night of dancing.

Couples were lined up outside against the brick wall, holding onto each other as the cold wind blew across their bodies.

Many had rides waiting on them, but most were waiting for them, or waiting for people to leave so they could be alone. Sasuke wanted to be alone with his precious blonde, on their very last prom. They had pictures taken, and memories forever planted into their heads for the times when the pictures faded away.

Naruto was huddled up against Sasuke's chest, clutching to his shirt in order to warm his hands. The raven's hands were on the blonde boys hips, and his oversized jacket hung over the fragile body he was holding.

Sasuke was gently sucking on the boy's neck, listening to the small whines of protest coming from his lover.

Naruto had a faint blush admiring his cheeks, his blue eyes soaring up to look at the latter. He had a gentle smile on his face as he laid his head against Sasuke's chest once more. The population still in the school's parking lot was gradually decreasing, giving Sasuke a bigger opportunity to pleasure the blonde further.

Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Neji, and Gaara remained; all of them in similar positions with their lovers. Except for... Ino.

Ino had been single for quite a while, constantly rejecting Chouji, afraid his weight would bring down what reputation she had left. Her ex-crush, Shikamaru, had left a while back with Temari to the Sand village.

She continuously nagged Sasuke and Naruto for their PDA, completely ignoring the fact that everyone else was doing exactly the same thing. She still had a crush on Sasuke, as for Sakura, moved on long ago after she found of Naruto's love for the raven haired boy.

Naruto worried almost everyday that a girl would one day steal Sasuke's heart from him. Despite them being together for two years now.

Sasuke would reassure the boy that no one else could take his heart, but nothing seemed to click in the blonde's head.

Ino, to Naruto, was competition. For an unexplained reason, he thought his lack of cleavage would push Sasuke toward Ino, seeing as how she had blonde hair, and blue eyes, almost exactly like him.

Naruto's doubt's were eased once again as Sasuke initiated a make out session. The hint of possessiveness in Sasuke's kiss was enough to push Naruto over the edge, and obtain a response. Ino grunted and turned her head away from the couple, a smirk forming on the busy lips of the raven.

After a few minutes of kissing, Sasuke was tired of standing. Naruto was afraid of the dark, so the darker it got, the more afraid he would be to remove himself from Sasuke's chest. When Naruto was a child, people would sneak up on him in the dark, and beat him with whatever objects they would be carrying. The fear followed him to high school.

He waved to the remaining couples, and grabbed the hand of his shaking blonde, guiding him in the direction of the car.

Naruto jumped into the passenger seat, and breathed a sigh of relief to know he was in a car, at _night_. Sasuke kissed him lightly before climbing into the driver's seat, cranking up the car, and beginning to drive away.

Naruto, while watching the lights fly by through the car window, drifted asleep.

---

_"Monster! He's a monster!" A woman screamed. _

_Naruto ran for his life, forgetting the direction he was walking in before._

_He ran around a random corner, finding it ended further towards the far side. He began to panic, and look for a hiding spot. One of the walls held a small hole that only a child could fit in. He quickly crawled in it, watching the woman scatter around for his live body, intending to take the breath out of him forever._

_He cried softly as she walked away, and his breathing became regular again. He touched the scars aligning the shape of his cheeks, and began to cry harder. Monster, he was a monster. A demon._

_He got up and began to run back towards his house, when the face of a pale boy came into his view._

_The pale boy looked down slightly at the blonde, noting the irregular breathing coming from the boy. He didn't know this child personally, but he had heard much about a blonde haired demon that lived in his very town._

_He lifted the boys face up to his, finding his eyes connecting with blue ones that could beat the sky itself. Three whisker marks lay on each side of the beautiful boy's cheeks, leading down to his light pink lips._

_He was also a child, but his features were maturing at a slow rate. He smiled at the blonde, grabbed his hand, and led him into his home._

_Naruto stay there that night, awaking to a pink haired child around the same age as the raven boy, and himself._

_He greeted her, only to be slapped in the face. "The Demon! It's the demon my mommy warned me about!" She screeched, and ran out of the boy's room. He was about to cry, watching the raven boy walk away with the pink haired girl, turning his back on him, like everyone else._

_He touched his cheek lightly, fearing of the redness that would arrive later._

_"Dobe...Oi, Dobe..Wake up.." _

_Sasuke? _

_"Naruto?"_

---

He wiped his eyes drowsily, looking up at the similar obsidian he hoped to see everyday for the rest of his life.

"Sasuke! You're...you're not with Sakura..." Naruto released a sigh of relief.

The raven was confused momentarily, but regained his composure after contemplating what the blonde just said.

"With Sakura?" He sighed, annoyance lacing his voice. "Damn Naruto! I'm never going to be with her, or Ino, or any other fucking girl you constantly think I'm going to leave you for! I will never leave you."

Naruto started to cry, and laced his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stood up, carrying his blonde lover up to the bedroom after unlocking the front door with difficulty. He lay the blonde down on the bed, and began to remove the clothing from his body.

The raven moved his lips down from Naruto's, to his neck, collarbone, chest, nipples, and continued to go lower.

Whines came from the small blonde, the ministration to his body refusing to be stopped. Hands were all over the place, re-assuring words being whispered into his ears. With every little noise, dominance rose in Sasuke's eyes.

Slowly but surely, Three fingers were shoved within Naruto's entrance, moving around and stretching him for what was to come soon.

Small tears fell down the cheeks of the blonde, but he endured with it, excitement running through him as he waited for the best part. Sasuke cooed him a bit, calming the pain Naruto was feeling.

Legs spread, Naruto's body was slowly hovering over Sasuke's lap.

"I'm going in." A thrust.

Naruto cried, pain ripping through his body at a furious rate. He bit his lip to keep his cries of pain to himself, Sasuke still thrusting in and out. Pleasure overrode pain after the first few moments of continuous thrusting, pleasured moans escaping the mouth that could no longer be sealed by teeth.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of his lover's member as he continued his abuse to the boy's anus, both of them feeling the similar feeling growing within their bodies.

A cry, followed by a whisper signaled the end of the lovemaking the two had just experienced. Sasuke riding out his orgasm, whispered three lovely words into his blonde's ears, for him, and only him to hear.

Naruto, eyes widening as the words graced his ear, returned them with enthusiasm.

---

"Ah!" Naruto cried as he tried to stand.

Sasuke chuckled inwardly, helping the blonde to his feet. He received a glare, and the usual 'it's your fault I won't be able to walk today' nag.

He kissed the blonde, hurrying to get his things together. His first day on the job, and he couldn't be late.

Naruto would sooner or later become a housewife, or househusband, as he refused to be called a woman in any circumstance. He made the bed with clean sheets, blushing as the thought of activities from the previous night. He was smiling to himself, his doubt's of Sasuke leaving him finally starting to dull, sealed with a sincere 'I love you'.

He admired the ring on his finger, the gold shimmering in the sunlight from the window. He continued to clean the counters, every so often his gaze falling to the golden symbol of compromise. Little did he know, the ring held a significance of writing on the inside.

"_Forever yours to hold, Uchiha Sasuke_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, told you this one was bad. **

**Kinda short too.**

**Carlos is tired,**

**He's eaten a lot of dogs,**

**I think hes going to switch to hamsters.**

**Less fur, so he says.**

**Blahhblahh,**

**Tired of typing.**

**R&R?**

**That's much appreciated here!**

**Much love, SUU!**


End file.
